From Beyond Tomorrow 3
by Koneko 2
Summary: From 25 years in the Future, Richie came only to stop Ash from winning the Pokemon League. The Elevator Scene.


I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. It belongs to them *points*  
I've only ever watched the North American Dub.So that is the only Info I have to go on. My take on why Ash didn't win. The Hero always win. (of course I know he didn't win because they wanted to keep the show going).   
Good or Bad, I'd love to hear what you think so far..  
I know there is more that happens in this episode, But I wanted to post this and see what Reaction I would get to it before I went on with the rest.   
  
**Quick Poll. Who would you rather see "Future" Brock finally settle down with? A Joy? A Jenny? Or some other girl from the series or a OC? If you have a vote/opinion leave it in review or E-mail Macon27@Hotmail.CoM Thanks!**  
  
  
  
AN- They gave Ash's Mom the name Delia in the Pokemon2000 movie. I didn't make it up.   
  
  
  
  
Delia outdid herself with the dinner she prepared in the borrowed kitchen that night. The feast in honor of her Son's 4th round victory, Consisted of all his favorite foods. Prepared of course as only a mother can. Richie stood waiting outside the entrance.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Ash walked out of the restaurant followed by the rest of the group. Unsure of what he should do, Richie stood in a hallway off to the side. He could hear his grandparent's giving Ash some advice. The elevator door slid open and they started to step inside, Without a second thought Richie ran towards it.  
  
"Hold the door please. Im going downstairs too."  
  
"Sure." Richie stepped in, Eyes set on his Grandfather who had held the door.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem"   
  
His thoughts racing, A nervous Richie did what came naturally.  
  
"Aa..a Pikachu." He knelt. "Who's is it?" He asked, smiling to himself.  
  
"Mine. Pikachu belongs to me." Richie looked up at Ash and smiled at him.  
  
"Your really lucky."  
  
"Yeah, Thanks." Ash smiled.  
  
Richie looked down at Pikachu and chuckled to himself. He was going to impress Ash by doing something very few people could do. He was going to pet Pikachu and not get thundershocked. Ash noticed as Richie leaned closer to Pikachu.  
  
"Hey! You better be careful." His shouted warning died on his lips as he noticed Richie petting Pikachu, Who was preening happily. "Ahh...Oh."  
  
Brock's eyes slightly widened with surprise, He'd never seen Pikachu act like that.  
  
"Looks like your rubbing Pikachu the right way." Misty commented.  
  
"I can see that you did a really great job raising your Pikachu."   
  
"Oh thanks." Ash chuckled, Images of himself constantly being thundershocked flashed in his mind."It wasn't always easy."  
  
The elevator suddenly shuddered and stopped, leaving them in the dark.  
  
  
"What's going on" Ash wondered outloud.  
  
"the power went out."  
  
"Try using the emergency call button."  
  
Brock picked up emergency phone in the elevator but found it useless since power had been lost to the whole building.  
  
"It's probably just a power outage.I Guess we're stuck here until someone restores the electricity."  
  
Richie, Having grown up around his grandfather's lab had a better knowledge of electrical systems than even his grandfather's present counterpart did. He opened the control panel to see if there was anything he could do. He spotted a pair of wires and immediately knew what he could do with them. Holding them out, he looked towards Ash.  
  
"Excuse me, Can I borrow your Pikachu for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, What for?"  
  
"Im going to use pikachu's thundershock to jump start the elevator and that should give us enough power to make it to the lobby."  
  
"Say there, You've got a very interesting Idea, let's try it Ash." Professor Oak murmured approvingly.  
  
Feeling safe in Ash's arms Pikachu obeyed when asked to Thundershock. The lights turned on and the elevator began it's decent to the lobby.  
  
"We're moving!" Ash cheered.  
  
Brock and Misty stood quietly observing Richie and Ash.  
  
The elevator arrived and the door's slide open.  
  
"We made it." Misty Cheered.  
  
"Im glad we held the door for you." Brock added.  
  
"We can't thank you enough."  
  
"Dont thank me. Thank Pikachu."  
  
"Thank you..Your name?" Ash asked him curiously and Richie chuckled nervously, Unsure if he should answer truthfully.  
  
"Oh, Yeah.. My name's Richie."  
  
"My name's Ash, Nice to meet you."  
  
"I gotta go, See ya." Richie waved and ran off.  
  
"What a sweetie." Delia commented to Professor Oak as they watched him run off.   
  
"Very mature for a boy his age." He added.  
  
"Unlike a certain other boy we know." Misty teased.  
  
"I was really impressed with how he handled Pikachu." Brock added thoughtfully.  
  
Brock's thought's were interrupted by an Emergency announcement.  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
